


no te tengo a mi lado, pero al menos me quedan los recuerdos

by ValerieHayne



Series: bésame fuerte antes de irte [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 13-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 15-Year-Old Harry Styles, Fluff, M/M, Reverse Age Gap, SO MUCH FLUFF, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Harry extraña a Louis, y Louis se mete en peleas, de alguna forma, una relación toma forma.





	no te tengo a mi lado, pero al menos me quedan los recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> el título es de _Thinking Bout You_ de Ariana Grande

Harry no tiene ni la menor idea de por qué está parado en el edificio de al lado de la preparatoria cuando él debería estar en su clase de biología, tampoco sabe por qué cuando los estudiantes comienzan a salir en una marea de gris, blanco y azul rey, él se encuentra en puntillas tratando de identificar una cabeza castaña o agudizando el oído en caso de escuchar una risita aguda y escandalosa.

Hace ya un par de días desde la última vez que vio a Louis, desde que se hicieron preguntas incómodas y se besaron un montón en la cama de Louis, desde que vio su expresión cuando se corría y… Harry no debería estar pensando en ello. Tampoco debería sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que recuerda a Louis o tener sus mejillas calientes cuando sus amigos lo han pillado con la mirada perdida en cualquier lado y se han burlado de él, preguntándole si tal vez lo han flechado. No debería estar pensando en un chico de _jodidos_ trece años, pero aquí está haciéndolo, parado frente a chiquillos ruidosos con la esperanza de ver aparecer a Louis, y que tal vez le regale una sonrisa o un sonrojo, o las dos cosas.

Así que mierda, puede que esté jodido. Como mucho.

Harry cree haber reconocido a una de las chicas con las que Louis estaba el día en que se conocieron, así que a paso decidido se dirige hasta donde está ella parloteando con otras cuatro chicas, todo el camino tratando de recordar su nombre. ¿Era Chloe, o Joyce? Bueno, terminaba en E.

—Eh, hola —dice él un poco incómodo.

Todas las chicas se giran hacia él, la amiga de Louis iluminándose en cuanto lo reconoce. —¡Harry! —ella salta sobre él y le da un gran abrazo, que Harry le devuelve a medias—. Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿vienes a buscar a Lou-

—Amelia, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

Ahh, Amelia, casi acierta.

La chica que ha hablado ahora, una castaña un poco más alta que Louis, con ojos claros, una sonrisa brillante y ropa impecable, ha empujado un poco a Amelia y se para derecha, tratando de mostrar sus inexistentes pechos. No que Harry esté interesado en ellos, pero no puede evitar notar la intención.

—Este, eh, sí —Amelia, asomándose desde atrás de la otra chica y luciendo un poco apenada—. Harry, ésta es Vicky. Vicky, este es Harry, el novi-

—Mucho gusto, Harry —interrumpe Vicky a Amelia de nuevo, estrechándole la mano y reteniéndola un poco más de lo normal. Harry sonríe tenso—. Eres de la preparatoria, ¿no? Te he visto a veces en la biblioteca, ¿sabías que tu salón toma las clases de gimnasia al lado del mío? Ahí fue donde te vi la primera vez, juegas muy bien el futbol, por cierto, y la otra vez que estabas en la cafetería yo quería ir a saludarte pero-

Harry se desconecta en el momento en que siente dos brazos envolverse en su cintura desde atrás y una risita chillona retumbando en su hombro seguida de una cabeza acomodándose ahí mismo. Él gira un poco la suya y besa la mejilla de Louis al tiempo que posa una mano sobre las suyas, dándole un pequeño apretón.

Vicky se aclara la garganta y eso trae de vuelta a Harry quien vuelve la cabeza y observa la expresión perpleja de la chica. Ella se recupera y cuadra los hombros, dándole una mirada petulante a Harry (o a Louis, él no está seguro).

—¿Qué haces aquí, enano? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada hablando con _mi amigo_ Harry? —escupe ella con odio.

Harry siente a Louis sonreír y se imagina que es de esas muecas burlonas que pone a veces cuando está punto de decir algo ingenioso, así que se queda callado pero pendiente por si tiene que intervenir.

—Pues resulta, tabla de picar, que alguien me dijo que habían visto a _mi_ _novio_ hablando con unas _arpías,_ así que vine a rescatarlo. —Y es tan bizarro eso que está pasando que Harry no puede evitar soltar una risita, ganándose una mirada fea de todas las chicas allí reunidas, excepto de Amelia, quien sigue viéndose como un ciervo parado frente a unos faros.

—Tu, estúpido pobretón, ¿crees que puedes venir a insultarme sin consecuencias? No eres más que un tonto, torpe y escuálido chiquillo que cree ser más que la escoria que en verdad es.

Todos jadean y Louis se tensa contra Harry, quien está listo para decir algo, pero el castaño aprieta su camisa y niega imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—Tu, estúpida plana —su voz suena fría y cortante—, ¿crees que por tener las uñas pintadas con esmalte de oro y un escuadrón de robots complacientes detrás de ti puedes venir a insultarme y a coquetear con _mi_ novio sin consecuencias? —se burla él—. No eres más que una niñita de papi, demasiado insegura de sí misma como para luchar sus batallas sin gente detrás de ti. Yo podré ser pobre pero al menos tengo amigos, si tu padre perdiera su dinero, ¿cuántas de estas personas crees que se quedarían a tu lado?

Vicky se queda callada, mirando a su alrededor y tal vez esperando que alguien la defienda, pero todas las personas con las que cruza la mirada, alejan el rostro, algunos incluso comenzando a irse lentamente, sin querer meterse en el altercado. Ella resopla frustrada y agarra su maleta que estaba en el suelo, voleando el cabello antes de irse pisando fuerte, con tres de las chicas que antes estaban con ella siguiéndole el paso. Amelia sigue allí, mirándolos a ambos con vergüenza. Louis se suelta de Harry y se dirige a ella, tomándola por los hombros.

—Eres mejor que esto, Amy. Esa perra no merece tu tiempo.

Amelia se pone a llorar y Louis la abraza, murmurándole cosas en el oído que Harry no es capaz de descifrar. Él se da la vuelta para darles un poco de privacidad, sintiendo el pecho caliente de orgullo por Louis, por la forma en que se defendió a sí mismo y el cómo se preocupa por sus amigos. 

Harry siente un toque en el brazo y se gira un poco para ver a un Louis sonriéndole cansado y a una Amelia llorosa agarrada de su brazo.

—¿Te importa si la acompañamos hasta la parada del bus?

El rizado sacude la cabeza y coge la mano de Louis, entrelazando sus dedos e ignorando las miradas confusas y curiosas que todos los chiquillos de la secundaria les están lanzando.

Cuando Harry decidió saltarse su última clase para venir a buscar a Louis, un escándalo de esa magnitud era lo menos que esperaba.

 

* * *

 

—Así que novios, ¿eh? —dice Harry comiendo de su helado.

Hace un rato que Amelia se ha ido y ambos chicos decidieron matar el tiempo antes de tener que ir a sus casas, Louis concluyendo que quería algo dulce y arrastrando a Harry de la manga de su chaqueta hasta la heladería a un par de cuadras de la escuela.

 —Tenía un acto que mantener —replica Louis sin mirarlo—. Además, te salvé de la odiosa de Vicky, podrías haber muerto de sólo escuchar su verborrea tonta.

—¿Verborrea? ¿Te gustan las palabras grandes?

—Cállate —Louis se sonroja—. Tengo trece pero no soy idiota.

Harry se ríe con suavidad. —Mi chico es inteligente.

—¿ _Tu_ _chico_? —pregunta Louis con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Claro —Harry se encoge de hombros, despreocupado—. Prácticamente, estamos casados.

—Ni siquiera me has pedido que sea tu novio.

—Eso se arregla rápido —agarra de la mano a Louis y hace que lo mire fijamente—. Louis Tomlinson, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

—Que quede claro que sería un honor para ti estar con alguien como yo —dice Louis burlón.

—Obviamente —Harry rueda los ojos—. ¿Qué dices, quieres ser mi novio sí o no?

Louis se encoge de hombros y Harry toma su helado, acercándose hasta él y dándole un beso suave. Pero Louis no está para eso. Siempre ansioso, se agarra de uno de sus bíceps y se pone en puntillas besándolo más profundo. Abre la boca y saca la lengua, jugando con la de Harry suavemente. Louis sabe a helado de chocolate y algo más, algo que Harry no logra identificar pero que sabe que es único de Louis.

Sin pensarlo, lo abraza pero Louis retrocede de inmediato, soltando un jadeo. 

—¡Harry! ¡¿Acabas de embarrarme ambos helados?!

Harry mira la evidencia, ambos conos, que estaban en la misma mano, ahora están apachurrados, un lío de vainilla y chocolate mezclados. Se imagina que el resto yacen en la parte de atrás del uniforme de Louis.

—Oops.

—¡Harry!

 

* * *

 

—¿Estás seguro de que tu mamá no va regresar pronto? —pregunta Louis desde el baño.

Harry está sentado sobre su cama, esperando que Louis salga para pasarle algo que se pueda poner. Después del accidente del helado, él sugirió que podrían ir a su casa para que Louis pudiera cambiarse ya que ésta quedaba más cerca que la del menor. Éste sólo accediendo cuando Harry le confirmó que no habría nadie en ella.

—Ya te lo dije, mi hermana está en una reunión del periódico escolar y mi mamá no sale del trabajo sino hasta las seis, tenemos un par de horas —dice Harry—. ¿De todas formas cuál es el problema con ella estando aquí…?

Las palabras se desvanecen en el momento en que Louis sale del baño con sus pantalones puestos y la espalda mojada, después de darse una ducha rápida. No es que Harry sea un pedófilo ni nada de eso, pero Dios, Louis luce… delicioso, como para comérselo. Sus brazos son algo delgados pero eso es normal para su edad, y tiene una pequeña barriguita que a Harry se le antoja tierna y unos pezones rosados y pequeños que en este momento están fruncidos y puede que Harry esté babeando un poco, pero es que Louis es muy hermoso. Y ese no es un adjetivo que Harry suela usar en los chicos pero a Louis le sienta perfecto.

—Los padres nunca me quieren —murmura Louis con suavidad, abrazando su cintura con sus manos.

Harry sacude la cabeza ligeramente y le tira una toalla pequeña para que él se seque. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Bueno, es que mis amigos dicen que no puedo ir a sus casas cuando sus papás están allí porque ellos creen que soy muy ruidoso y una mala influencia porque siempre estoy saltándome clases y eso, pero es que la escuela es tan aburrida, a mí sólo me gusta Educación Física y eso cuando estamos jugando futbol porque de resto me da mucha flojera y los chicos suelen seguirme en todo aunque yo nunca los obligo ni nada. Mi mamá dice que es encanto natural, lo que sea que eso signifique, y que no debo prestarle atención a los demás adultos porque yo soy muy especial y ellos solo están celosos porque sus hijos son muy aburridos y unos bo _de_ gos.

—Borregos —corrige Harry inconscientemente. Durante todo el monólogo de Louis, sólo se dedicó a mirarlo mientras él se secaba la espalda y el pelo. Harry ha notado que cuando Louis está nervioso tiende a hablar de más y eso le parece algo lindo en él, aunque cuando otra persona lo hace es bastante molesto, pero Louis es lindo y todo lo que hace es lindo. Punto—. Tu madre tiene razón, esos adultos solo están celosos, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mi mamá, bebé, ella te amará.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta Louis, sentándose al lado de Harry.

—Ajá, ella es muy parecida a mí.

Louis sonríe travieso. —¿O sea que tú me amas?

—Yo… eh —Harry se atraganta, sin saber qué decir. ¿Por qué Louis siempre tiene que ponerlo en apuros? De pronto recuerda que él está medio desnudo y se levanta de la cama a toda prisa, buscando entre sus cajones algo que él pueda ponerse—. Ten, usa esto —dice una vez que encuentra un suéter que le queda algo pequeño, se imagina que será suficiente para Louis.

Louis recibe la ropa con una sonrisa pequeña, de esas que le recuerdan a un gato a punto de atrapar un ratón. Con el suéter en la mano abraza a Harry y canturrea _“Harry ama a Louis”_ con vocecita chillona y luego se ríe.

Harry se sonroja pero no dice nada, prefiriendo posar la mirada en cualquier lugar menos en un Louis con la mitad de los brazos y la cabeza dentro del suéter, mostrando su pecho y esos tentadores pezones que…

—Auxilio, Harry, me quedé atascado —la voz de Louis sale ahogada por la tela. Harry se apresura a ayudarlo, bajando la prenda por su torso con poco esfuerzo y desenrollando la parte posterior. Y si sus manos se quedaron unos segundos de más en sus costados, nadie tiene porqué saberlo—. Gracias.

—De nada, ¿quieres comer algo? Creo que mi mamá me dejó pasta.

—¿Hay atún?

Harry sonríe y asiente, agarrándolo de la mano antes de salir de su cuarto. Su casa es de dos pisos y bastante amplia, con cinco habitaciones y dos baños, una cocina espaciosa y moderna, sala grande y un comedor modesto, además de un jardín de talla mediana. El cuarto de Harry es el único en el primer piso y está separado de la cocina por un pequeño pasillo, por lo que solo les toma un par de segundos llegar a ella.

Una vez allí, Louis se suelta de la mano de Harry y se sienta en una de las sillas frente a la barra, su cabeza admirando el lugar. Harry, por su parte, se dirige a la nevera y saca el contenedor con la pasta, prende la estufa y comienza a preparar el almuerzo improvisado.

—Tu casa es muy bonita, Harry.

—Gracias, sólo vivimos mi mamá, mi hermana y yo —dice él mientras revuelve en la olla la pasta y el atún—. Mi padrastro le dio el divorcio a mi mamá y ella la compró.

—¿Tienes papá?

—Ah, sí, pero mi mamá se divorció de él cuando yo era pequeño. Lo veo a él y a su esposa de vez en cuando, tienen una hija de ocho años.

—Mi papá se fue apenas nací —dice Louis en voz baja y Harry se gira lo suficiente para verlo dibujar patrones ausentes con el dedo sobre el mármol de la barra—. Mamá se volvió a casar con Mark y es genial porque él pasa mucho tiempo conmigo y voy a tener un hermanito en unos meses.

—Bueno, si nuestros padres son felices, está bien que se vuelvan a casar —dice él bajando la olla de la estufa y sacando dos platos. 

—Yo me alegro de que se haya ido, mamá no lo merecía y ella tuvo que trabajar muy duro para criarme, pero nos fue bien y estoy feliz de que Mark esté con ella, se ven felices. ¿Tú te quieres casar?

Harry sonríe y sirve la pasta. —Sip, algún día. Y quiero tener hijos, también.

—Sí, yo igual, quiero mucho a Lottie y también a mí otro hermanito, los niños son lindos. ¿Te ayudo?

Él niega con la cabeza y le pasa un plato. —Ya está, en el cajón a tu lado están los cubiertos.

—Gracias, Harry —dice Louis, sonriendo ampliamente.

Se ponen a comer y hablar de la escuela. Louis arruga la nariz cuando habla de la antipática de Vicky y de todas las cosas feas que le ha dicho desde que Mark lo matriculó a la escuela privada.

—Se cree mucho porque su papá es dueño de una estación de televisión, pero es una grosera y le caigo mal porque no dejo que me insulte a mí o a los chicos becados.

Cuando terminan, Louis se ofrece a lavar los platos, pero Harry se niega, alegando que se sentiría muy ofendido porque él es su invitado, y lo hace sentar de nuevo. Louis se aburre al minuto y empieza a curiosear la cocina, abriendo cajones y alacenas, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de helado en el congelador _(“mi hermana está en esa edad en la que cura penas amorosas viendo The Notebook con un tarro de helado en el regazo”)_ y arrugando la nariz al oler las especias que decoran uno de los estantes abiertos en la parte de arriba.

Harry termina de limpiar y después lo sujeta de los hombros, deteniéndolo de subirse en la encimera para inspeccionar los cajones más altos.

—Suficiente investigación —dice él firme.

—Pero estoy aburrido —se queja Louis haciendo un puchero—. Vamos a tu cuarto, ¿sí?

—En un rato —Harry sujeta sus caderas y lo alza sobre la encimera—. Ahora quiero besarte.

Louis se sonrojó pero asintió. Estaban a la misma altura, y lo único que tuvo que hacer Harry fue adelantar la cabeza un poco antes de besar a Louis.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron en un beso suave que rápidamente se convierte en sucio y duro, lenguas encontrándose y manos tocando cualquier pedazo de piel que pudieran encontrar. Es tan caliente e intenso que Harry pierde el paso de los minutos, de su cuerpo moviéndose hasta que su erección se encuentra con la de Louis y ambos gimen ruidosamente, Harry concentrado en el sabor de la lengua de Louis y su calor y _él_ , en la sensación de la tela de su ropa frotándose contra su piel sensible, en manos cálidas deslizándose bajo el borde de su suéter, acercándolo imposiblemente más. Nunca nadie o había besado en la forma en que Louis lo besa, es torpe e inocente con un toque travieso y caliente, una combinación excitante que lo deja deseando  _másmásmásmás_  y—

Una garganta se aclara.

Ambos saltan asustados, los labios de Harry golpeando contra los dientes dolorosamente, él deja salir un quejido de dolor y se cubre la boca con la mano, buscando a quien los había interrumpido.

Su madre está en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, mirándolos con una ceja levantada y la orilla izquierda de su boca curvada con ligereza.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? —la voz de Harry está amortiguadapor la mano sobre su boca.

—Si mal no recuerdo—dice ella, adentrándose más a la cocina—, aquí vivo.

Louis se baja de inmediato de la encimera y empuja a Harry hasta quedar codo a codo, luego le ofrece la mano a su mamá y una sonrisa brillante, de esas que te dejan ciego.

—Mucho gusto, señora Styles, soy Louis.

Su madre toma la mano y la sacude ligeramente. —El gusto es mío, pero no soy la señora Styles —dice ella, con una sonrisa—, puedes llamarme Anne.

Louis es un encantador, de verdad. Allí está, parado frente a su madre con las mejillas rojas, los labios hinchados y la camisa arrugada, charlando con ella como si hace cinco minutos no hubiera estado besando a su hijo de forma tan intensa que todavía su pene está interesado. Harry suspira como estúpido y se acerca a Louis, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro, es inevitable, Louis lo atrae como una polilla a un bombillo y a Harry no le importa que su madre los vea y a ella tampoco le importa verlos si la sonrisa divertida que les da es respuesta suficiente.

Luego de que el niño se va, prometiendo llamarlo más tarde por teléfono, Anne abraza a Harry fuerte y le guiña un ojo.

—Ese chico es adorable, aunque algo joven.

—Es muy maduro —responde Harry a la defensiva—, para tener trece.

Ella suspira y le aprieta un hombro. —Ten cuidado con él, ¿sí? No lo presiones para haga algo.

Harry se sonroja un poco porque, por supuesto, la imagen de Louis bajo él corriéndose en sus pantalones pasa por su cabeza, pero él asiente de todas formas, esperando que sus pensamientos no estén reflejados en su rostro.

—Él no me dejaría presionarlo aun sí quisiera. Es una fiera.

Anne deja salir una risa. —Estoy orgullosa de ti, Harry, nunca lo olvides.

Él sólo sonríe, resplandeciente. 


End file.
